Pain of Present Hunting
by takari love
Summary: On the first day of summer, Ryoma receives an unexpected call from Tezuka Kunimitsu. And his buchou wants him to WHAT! Help him find a present for Fuji? Pairings: TezuFu, hints of OishiEiji and RyoMomo
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POT**

**takari love: I'm so sorry. I guess all of you must be wondering why I replaced the first chapter. It is because I did a careless mistake at one part. ." Here was the mistake I made. I wanted to put this:**

'Ouch,' Ryoma thought of his spiky-haired senpai with symphaty.

**but instead, I accidentally wrote this:**

'Ouch,' Ryoma thought of his spiky-haired captain with symphaty.

**I've change it to the correct one already.., I'm so sorry...**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Call**

Summer finally came and Ryoma Echizen decided to snore his day away. Well, that was his plan anyway. What ruined it was a much unexpected call from someone unexpected.

"Oi, boy, you have a phone call," he heard his father said.

He growled as he slowly got up. 'What does time has against me?' he thought when he saw that it was only eight o' clock in the morning. After Ryoma pick up the phone, he said, "This is Ryoma."

"_Echizen," the person said._

Ryoma recognized the voice from the receiver. But he was surprised thought for he would never thought this person would call him on a day when they are no tennis practice. "Buchou?" Ryoma asked.

"_Hai," Tezuka said from the other end. "I was wondering if you could meet me today."_

Ryoma looked at the phone in his hand with a weird look while thinking, 'Has buchou been abducted by aliens or something?'

"_Hello, Echizen?"_

Ryoma shook the thought off by reasoning to himself, 'Maybe buchou wants to have a practice match with me.' Ryoma asked, "Do you want to have a practice match with me buchou?"

There was silence for awhile. Ryoma waited patiently for his senpai's reply.

"_N-No," Tezuka said. "I want you to meet me at the Kinokuniya Bookstore at ten o' clock."_

'Meet at a bookstore?' Ryoma thought. He felt suspicious so he asked, "Buchou, is Fuji-senpai daring you to do this?"

_At the Tezuka's place, he sweated when Ryoma asked him that. "Why would you think that?"_

'Well, for one reason, Fuji-senpai is sadistic enough to do something like that,' the freshman thought. "No reason," Ryoma replied.

"_Well, could you or could you not meet me at the bookstore today?" Tezuka asked._

'Is buchou crazy or something? This is my first day of summer. I chose to sleep,' Ryoma thought. "No," he answered his captain.

Well, it seems like Tezuka is loosing his coolness because…

"_Echizen, meet me at this bookstore at 10 a.m. or else I'll put you off the Regulars!" Tezuka yelled._

Ryoma winced at the loudness of Tezuka's voice. With his usual cool face and tone, Ryoma replied, "Alright, alright, I'll meet you, buchou."

"_Thank you, Echizen," Tezuka said. This time, he has his normal stoic expression back. "I'm sorry for yelling," he said before ending the conversation._

Even after the 'beep' sound was heard, Ryoma kept staring at the phone. 'Did buchou knock his head or something?' he thought.

* * *

At half past ten, Ryoma entered the Kinokuniya Bookstore. Well, knowing Ryoma, he was always late. But surprisingly, when he entered the bookstore, Tezuka was not there.

'Where's buchou?' he thought. When he didn't see Tezuka anywhere, Ryoma decided to go to the manga section while waiting for his buchou. After a few minutes looking at the manga, he suddenly felt someone's presence behind him. When he turned around, he saw his stoic-looking captain.

"Echizen, you were late," Tezuka said.

"You're the one to talk," Ryoma muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately, Tezuka heard him. "I arrived thirty minutes before ten," he said.

"Well, I didn't see you, buchou," Ryoma said, keeping his cool mask.

"I was at the literature section," said Tezuka.

'That explains a lot,' Ryoma thought.

"And why were you late?" asked Tezuka.

"Sleeping," answered Ryoma simply.

Tezuka raised his eyebrow. "But I spoke to you at eight o'clock this morning," Tezuka said.

"Exactly my point," Ryoma replied.

Tezuka decided to drop the conversation.

"So, why do you want to meet me here, buchou?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, Echizen…uh…" Tezuka stopped halfway.

Ryoma thought he saw a faint blush on his captain's cheeks but he decided to shake the thought off. 'Nah,' he thought, 'it can't be.' "Well?" Ryoma asked.

"I need you to help me find a present for Fuji," Tezuka said. His voice was so soft, barely above whisper, and Ryoma could barely hear him but he did.

"You," Ryoma said, pointing at Tezuka, "need me," he pointed at himself, "to find a present for Fuji-senpai?" Tezuka nodded his head. "And you chose me because I'm such an expert at it," Ryoma said sarcastically.

"No, I chose you because you won't accidentally spill out the secret," Tezuka said.

Awe, buchou trust me so much. That's so sweet. Not. "Why don't you go to Oishi-senpai?"

"Because he'll lecture and asked a whole lot of questions," Tezuka answered.

Ryoma stared at his buchou with a raised eyebrow. 'The high and mighty Tezuka is afraid of Oishi-senpai's lectures and questions.' Ryoma said, "Inui-senpai?"

"He'll try to collect data," answered Tezuka.

"Momo-senpai?"

"That boy can only choose hamburgers," the stoic captain said.

'Ouch,' Ryoma thought of his spiky-haired senpai with sympathy. "Kawamura-senpai?"

"He's busy with his sushi store," replied Tezuka.

"Kikumaru-senpai?" asked Ryoma.

"His mouth has no insurance," muttered Tezuka. "Besides, he's Fuji's best friend."

'Ouch!' Ryoma thought again. 'That was harsh.' "Hmmm, have you considered Kaidoh-senpai?"

"Kaidoh is…too innocent," said Tezuka.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka with a look that said, 'And-I-am-not-innocent.'

"Echizen, you know what I mean," said Tezuka.

Ryoma sighed. Yes, he did understand what his buchou meant. "Alright, I'll help you."

"Thank you," Tezuka said for the second time to the same person on the same day. "Ikuzo," he said.

"Wait, where?" Ryoma asked. "Aren't you buying books?"

"Who said anything about books?" Tezuka asked.

"But you asked to meet at the bookstore," Ryoma pointed out.

"I needed to buy some books," Tezuka said, showing Ryoma the paper bag he held in his right hand.

A sweat drop appeared on Ryoma's head. 'That explains a lot,' he thought.

Tezuka and Ryoma exit the bookstore and they walked down the street. Unknown to them, a certain sadist saw them.

'Hmm, why is Tezuka with Ryoma?' the brunette thought. He decided to call Tezuka.

**TEZUKA AND RYOMA**

_Ugoiteru toki no naka_

_Meguri aeta ne You and I _

_Afuredasu kono omoi _

_Kie-_

Tezuka quickly answered his cell phone. Ryoma, on the other hand, was looking at his buchou with a weird look. '_That _is buchou's ring tone?'

"Hello," Tezuka said.

"_Good morning, Mitsu-chan," Fuji said._

Tezuka twitched and replied, "Good morning, Fuji."

"_What are you doing?" Fuji asked._

"I-I…err, reading Macbeth for my English paper," Tezuka lied.

"_With whom?" he asked again._

"Alone," Tezuka lied again, carefully not to let his guard down.

Ryoma looked at his captain with an expression that said 'Why-the-hell-did-you-lie'.

Tezuka ignored the look Ryoma gave him and said, "I have to hang up now, Fuji. Ja ne," he said and turned off his cell phone.

**BACK WITH FUJI**

Fuji stared at his cell phone with an expression that said 'I-can't-believe-he-hung-up-on-me while thinking, 'this means war, Tezuka Kunimitsu.'

**BACK WITH TEZUKA AND RYOMA**

"Was that Fuji-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

"Hai," Tezuka answered.

"Why did you lie to him?" came Ryoma's straightforward question.

"I can't possibly tell him I'm searching for a present that I'm going to give him at our date tonight," Tezuka said.

Ryoma looked at Tezuka with a raised eyebrow. "I always thought of you as a well-prepared person, buchou," he said.

"I…forgot," Tezuka replied quietly.

"Forgot about what?" asked Ryoma.

"First anniversary," answered Tezuka with a faint blush on his face.

'Okay,' Ryoma thought. "I'm not going to question any further."

* * *

After a few minutes walking in silence, Ryoma asked, "Buchou, what do you think Fuji-senpai would want?"

"Uh…"

"Never mind," the freshman said. "What does Fuji-senpai like?" he asked. 'Other than torturing people,' he added in his thought.

"Cacti," Tezuka answered.

Again, Ryoma gave him the weird look. "Buchou, you can't give someone cacti as an anniversary present, no matter how much that person loves it."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma with a look that said 'And-you-said-you're-not-an-expert.'

Ryoma glared. "My cousin has a boyfriend."

"Oh," said Tezuka.

"What other things does Fuji-senpai loves?" Ryoma asked.

"Photography," answered Tezuka.

"A new camera will be way of a high school student's allowance," Ryoma said. 'Well, all except for Monkey King,' he thought. "And buying a new camera for Fuji-senpai will be death to us all."

"Why?" asked Tezuka.

Again, Ryoma looked at Tezuka with a raised eyebrow. "You do know that your boyfriend captures pictures for his fun and pleasure to blackmail people, right?"

"You don't need to remind me," Tezuka replied through gritted teeth.

'I guess buchou is also a victim to Fuji-senpai's prank,' Ryoma thought. Suddenly, his stomach growled. Tezuka heard it too.

The captain sighed. "Alright, Echizen, let's go for lunch." They went to the place where Ryoma and Momoshirou always go to eat after practice.

Ryoma ordered his usual two large burgers, two large French fries and one large Cola meanwhile Tezuka ordered half of what Ryoma ordered.

'How does this boy eat so much?' went through Tezuka's thought.

**BACK WITH FUJI**

Fuji, who was sitting on a bench across the street from the place Tezuka and Ryoma went to, thought, 'Its time to start my plan.'

Fuji took out his cell phone and dialed Eiji's number.

**EIJI'S HOUSE**

"Konnichiwa, this is Eiji, nya," Eiji answered the phone.

"_Eiji, this is Fuji," Fuji said._

"Fujiko, nya," the acrobatic player said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"_Eiji, can you meet me today?" the tensai asked._

"Today?" Eiji thought out loud. "But Fujiko, I have plans with…Oishi."

Fuji could have sworn that Eiji's voice was softer when he said Oishi's name. Fuji smiled from ear to ear. It seems like he had a plan in his mind.

"_Please, Eiji," Fuji said. "I promise you that I'll help you with Oishi."_

"EH! What was that?" Eiji asked. 'Did I hear him properly?' the acrobat thought.

"_The point is could you meet me today?" asked the brunette._

"Well…"

"_Or else I'd tell your deepest secret," threatened Fuji._

Eiji panicked. He had been best friends with Fuji for three years and by now, he knows what Fuji's capable on doing.

"Alright, alright, I'll postpone my plans with Oishi," Eiji said.

_Fuji smiled. "Excellent," he said and told Eiji where to meet him._

After ending the conversation, Eiji put down the phone. "I wonder what Fuji is planning, nya," he said to himself.

* * *

**takari love: Well, how was it? Pls R&R... **

**tbc **


	2. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**takari love: I'm so sorry for the mistake I made in Chapter 1...lol Ibut don't worry, I've fix it already... Have fun reading...,

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Misunderstandings 

It was one o' clock in the afternoon and a certain Seigaku regular is spending his day in town looking for new 'ingredients' for his new 'health drinks'.

While walking down the path, Inui Sadaharu rubbed his chin with his index finger while thinking, 'Hmm, what should I call the drink?' Suddenly, a bulb which has magically appeared on his head was switched on. 'I got it!' he thought. He stopped walking, and thought, 'The new Inui Juice is 'Kumo Mizu'.' He laughed mischievously at the thought while his spectacle flashes.

All the passer-by looked at Inui with a scared expression that said 'there's-a-maniac-loose-in-the-street' and they hurriedly ran away from him.

While Inui was thinking of other 'ingredients' to add in his 'Kumo Mizu', he saw something that took his interest.

**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE**

After eating lunch, Ryoma and Tezuka decided to go to a bag store just a few blocks from where they had their lunch.

"Buchou, what kind of bag does Fuji-senpai likes to use?" Ryoma asked.

"A sling bag," Tezuka answered after thinking for awhile.

"Hn," Ryoma said as they proceed to the 'sling bag' section. "Which do you think Fuji-senpai would like?"

"Hmm," Tezuka thought again. Seriously, he really didn't know which one the Seigaku prodigy and tensai would choose. They are too many choices that Tezuka is having a very hard time to choose.

"Helloooo…buchou?" Ryoma said, trying to snap his captain from his thought.

"Oh, gomen," Tezuka apologized; his expression is stoic as ever.

Ryoma sighed. "I think we're not going anyway with bags," he said. "Let's look for something else."

Thus, both Regulars went out of the store and walked down the street without any destination. Since they were at the opposite side, they didn't hear a certain Seigaku Tennis Team Regular laughed mischievously.

**PRESENT; BACK WITH INUI**

'Hmm,' Inui thought. 'I wonder what buchou is doing with Echizen.' Suddenly, the data player with the crazy imagination thought of something. 'Maybe I should tell Oishi about this.'

Inui took out his new Nokia cell phone and called Oishi Shuichiro's cell phone.

**OISHI'S HOUSE**

Dokoka touku de mimi wo sumashiteru hito ga iru  
arayuru basho de sora wo miageteru hito ga iru  
yozora no shita de kuchibue fuiteru bokutachi wa  
kotoba mo nai mama yubi de tada seiza wo nazotteru

Oishi, who just got out from the bathroom, immediately ran to his room to answer his cell phone.

"_Oishi, this is Inui," Inui said from the other line._

"Hello, this is Oishi," Oishi said. "What do you want?"

"_Can you meet me in town today?" Inui asked._

"What? Why?" the mother hen of Seigaku Tennis Club asked. 'I can't possibly do that; I have a date with Eiji today,' he thought.

"_You must come," Inui said, "for our club's sake."_

"What? What do you mean?" Oishi asked, suspicious.

"_Tezuka is cheating on Fuji," Inui said._

Oishi panicked. "What?????!!!!!!!!"

"_He's cheating on Fuji with Ryoma," Inui added in._

That new piece of information made Oishi even more panicked. "B-But, that can't be true. T-Tezuka wouldn't do that. I-I mean..."

"_Why don't you come here and see for yourself," Inui said, an evil smile formed on his face._

'What am I going to do?' Oishi thought. Poor Oishi; he had a hard choice to make. One choice is a date with his boyfriend. The other choice is for the sake of his team.

"_Hello?" Inui's voice was heard, causing Oishi to snap out of his thought._

"Inui, I-"

Oishi was cut in by a 'beep' sound. He looked at his cell phone. There was another caller on the line. It was Eiji.

"Inui, hold on for a sec," Oishi said. "Eiji is on the other line."

Before Inui could say anything, Oishi changed the line.

"Hello," Oishi said.

"_Shuichiro, nya," Eiji said. "There's something I have to tell you."_

"Me too," Oishi said. He finally decided to meet Inui. "You go first," he told his koibito.

"_I can't go for our date later," Eiji said. "I have a fever," the acrobatic player lied. 'I can't let Oishi know I'm can't go for our date because I'm meeting Fujiko, nya.'_

"Oh, that's what I want to tell you too," Oishi said.

"_Eh? Really?" Eiji asked._

"Yeah," said Oishi. "I have…a family emergency," he lied, feeling guilty every second. 'I can't let Eiji know I can't go for our date because I'm meeting Inui.'

"_Oh, that's too bad," Eiji said. 'Thank goodness,' Eiji thought._

"Yeah," Oishi said. "I hope you recover fast," he said, while thinking, 'Thank god.'

"_Well, see you other time, nya," Eiji said._

"Bye," Oishi said and Eiji turned of his cell phone. Oishi sighed and changed to Inui's line. "Hello, Inui?"

"_Yes?" Inui said._

"I'll come," Oishi told him. "Where are you?"

So, Inui told Oishi where he is.

"_You better come quickly," Inui said. _

"Why?" Oishi asked.

"_Because it seems like a love triangle," Inui answered._

"A love triangle?" Oishi went into panic mode again. "What do you mean a love triangle?"

"_There is another guy who had just arrived," Inui said. "Echizen was quite surprise to see him."_

**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE; WITH TEZUKA AND RYOMA**

As they were walking aimlessly after checking out the bag store, suddenly someone stopped in front of them. That person was a guy, about 16 or 17 years old. He has black tinted green hair. The person smirked at them and said, "It's been a long time, chibisuke."

Ryoma gaped at the guy in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes. Tezuka, knowing that Ryoma never looses his expressionless mask, asked, "Do you know him, Echizen?"

Before Ryoma could answer, the 'guy' said, "Of course he knows me. My name is Echizen Ryoga, Ryoma's older brother."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma with a raised eyebrow. "Echizen, explain," he told Ryoma.

Ryoma sighed. "This is my older brother, Ryoga. He went to boarding school in America since he started junior high school. That's why he stayed behind when we move to Japan."

Tezuka nodded his head. He didn't ask any further. For him, that information is enough.

Ryoma turned to his brother. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Exam was over and I'm free for the summer. So, I called oyaji and he said I could spend my holiday here."

Ryoma growled. 'Baka oyaji,' he thought. 'Why didn't he tell him that Ryoga is coming? At least I could prepare if I knew Ryoga is coming and I wouldn't be gaping in front of Tezuka when Ryoga appeared in front of him.'

**PRESENT; BACK WITH OISHI**

"Another guy?????!!!!!!!!" Oishi 'accidentally' yelled. "I'll come immediately." He ended the conversation and with superhuman speed, he took his bicycle and cycled to town.

**WITH INUI**

Inui stared at his cell phone. 'Oishi hung up on me, he thought.

Meanwhile, at the same place, but the other side of the street, a few stores away from Tezuka, Ryoma and Ryoga, Fuji was waiting for Eiji to come. The tennis tensai looked at his watch. 'Where is Eiji?' he thought.

A few minutes later, Eiji appeared. He seems like he was out of breath.

"Eiji, are you okay?" Fuji asked.

"Nya, Fujiko, I ran all the way here," he said. "What happened?"

"That," Fuji said as he pointed at Tezuka's, Ryoma's and Ryoga's direction.

"Oh, it's Tezuka and ochibi, nya," Eiji said. "But who is that older guy?"

"I don't know," Fuji said. He frowned. "And I we're too far to hear their conversation."

"Hey, look," Eiji said. "They walked away."

Fuji looked and saw that Ryoma, Tezuka and Ryoga, are indeed walking away. It looks like they're going to the street tennis direction.

**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE; WITH TEZUKA, RYOMA AND RYOGA**

"Hmm, chibisuke," Ryoga said. "How well are you in tennis now?"

"…" was Ryoama's reply.

"Aww, come on," Ryoga pouted. "Can't you at least answer a single question?"

"I'm the best," Ryoma said.

Ryoga smirked while Tezuka looked as stoic as ever. "Chibisuke, I challenge you and your friend for a little match at street tennis now." His smirked got wider. "Come on, top players do not turn down a challenge, do they?"

"I don't have my racket," Ryoma said. "Don't worry, I packed yours in my bag," Ryoga said, showing Ryoma his tennis bag. "And I have a spare in my bag for your friend."

Ryoma growled. "Buchou?" he turned to his captain, asking for opinion.

"Just make it quick," was Tezuka's reply.

Ryoma sighed and faced his brother again. "Alright, we accept your challenge."

"Great," Ryoga said and they made their way to the street tennis.

**BACK WITH INUI**

Inui Sadaharu took out his cell phone again. "Hello, Oishi," he said after dialing Oishi's number. "Where are you?" he asked.

"_I am-"_

'_Crash!'_

Oishi didn't finish his sentence and Inui heard a loud crash from behind him. He turned around and saw that it was Oishi. He had lost control over his bicycle and crashed into three trash cans.

"Oishi," Inui said as Oishi got up. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Weren't going to make it?" Oishi quoted. "What do you mean? Where are they?" he asked.

"There is 80 percent chance that they are going to the street tennis court," Inui said while adjusting his spectacle.

"Nani???!!!!!" Oishi said.

"Oh no, they might battle this with tennis," Oishi panicked.

"90 percent that the new guy is a powerful opponent," Inui said.

Oishi became even more panicked. "What if Tezuka injure his shoulder again? Or what if something happens to Ryoma? Like what if they fell or twist their ankle?"

And Oishi's rambling went on and on. Of course, until Inui stopped him by saying, "Let's follow them."

"Yeah," Oishi agreed.

But before they could go, they saw two familiar people that made them stop in their tracks.

"Fuji and Eiji?!" Oishi cried.

"It seems like Fuji is also cheating on Tezuka," Inui said.

"B-B-But, Eiji said he had a fever," Oishi said. 'Oh no,' he thought. 'Is the world going to end?'

"It looks like both of them are also walking towards the street tennis court," Inui said.

"Ne, Inui," Oishi said. "Eiji wouldn't do something like that, would he?"

"There is 20 percent chance of Eiji cheating on you and 99.9 percent chance that Fuji is using Eiji as payback because Fuji saw Tezuka and Ryoma together and now Fuji and Eiji are following them."

"Well, we have to stop them," said Oishi, "Before they do anything stupid."

Suddenly, Oishi and Inui changed into chibi form. Oishi tied Inui at the back of his bike and he started to cycle towards the street tennis court with superhuman speed.

* * *

**Guidelines:**

_"Italic" Telephone conversation_

Kumo Mizu Spider Water

Kumo Mizu Cloud Water

**takari love: Knowing Inui's health drink, I bet you know which one is the 'Kumo Mizu' Inui mentioned earlier...hahahahamischievous laugh Pls enjoy...and R&R**

**tbc**


	3. Misunderstanding? Cleared!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**takari love: Hi guys...sorry for the long wait...I had an author's block. And before we start, I want to apologize to you. And after you finished reading this chapter, please read the author's note at the end of the chapter...Onegai! bow my head at readers

* * *

Chapter 3: Misunderstanding? Cleared!**

"Fujiko, are you sure it's alright to do this, nya?" Eiji asked.

"We have to do this, Eiji," Fuji said.

Eiji and Fuji are now near the street tennis court. Well, they're at the streets actually. Like the episode where the other Regulars followed Momo, Ryoma and Tachibana Ann to the street tennis courts.

"But what is it we're supposed to do anyway?" Eiji asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Saaa…" Fuji said, "I don't know." He rubbed his chin with his index finger.

Eiji paced around as Fuji think about their next move. Suddenly, Eiji tripped and fell on his knee.

"Ouch!" Eiji cried as he sat on the floor properly. It seems like he scrapped his knees.

"Eiji, what happened?" a worried Fuji asked as he kneeled in front of his best friend.

Eiji laughed and scratched the back of his head. "It looks like I tripped."

**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE; OISHI AND INUI**

"Inui, we need to stop them now," Oishi said. Oishi and Inui are behind the bush, a few feet from the street tennis.

"Let me call Kaidoh first," Inui said.

"What! Why?" asked Oishi. "Inui," he said again when his friend didn't answer. He went to his friend. "Inui?"

"It looks like Tezuka wasn't the only one who cheated on Fuji," Inui said.

"What are you talking about?" Oishi asked. He looked at where Inui was looking and he saw Eiji sitting on the ground and Fuji was kneeling in front of the redhead. They were kissing.

"There must be a good explanation," Oishi said.

**EIJI AND FUJI**

"There, it's gone," Fuji said after wiping off the dirt on Eiji's nose.

"Thanks Fujiko, nya," Eiji said. They stood up. Eiji's wound was bandaged with Fuji's napkin. "Hey, isn't that Momo, nya?"

"Yes, it is," Fuji answered.

"Oi, Momo!" Eiji yelled out.

Momoshiro stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Oh, Eiji-senpai, Fuji-senpai," he said. He walked back down the steps and went to Fuji and Eiji. "What are you doing here, senpai-tachi?" he asked.

"We're following Tezuka, O-chibi and another guy, nya," Eiji answered.

"Why are you following buchou, Echizen and another guy?" Momo asked. Then, he looked at his other senpai standing next to Eiji. "Oh, don't tell me you're jealous, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji opened his eyes. "Care to repeat that, Momo?"

Momo sweat dropped while laughing nervously. "Nothing, Fuji-senpai, it's nothing."

Fuji's eyes closed again. "So, Momo, are you heading to the street tennis court?"

**STREET TENNIS**

"How are we playing Doubles if you don't have a Doubles partner?" Ryoma asked.

"Well, we might find someone who could pair up with me," Ryoga replied.

"Isn't that Rikkaidai?" Tezuka asked, pointing at the seats near the tennis court.

"Hmm, what a coincidence," Ryoga said, smirking.

"Why do I think that you've got something to do with this?" Ryoma muttered.

"Well, let's go say hi," Ryoga said, pushing Ryoma towards the seats. Tezuka just followed quietly. Ryoma growled at his brother.

**RIKKAI TENNIS TEAM**

"Where are we going after this, Yukimura?" Yanagi asked.

"I don't know," replied Yukimura, his usual smile on his face.

"Hey, isn't that Echizen and Tezuka?" Marui asked, pointing at three guys who just entered the street tennis court.

"Who's that other guy with them?" asked Niou.

"You'll find out soon," Yukimura said.

Ryoma, Ryoga and Tezuka went towards the Rikkaidai team. Then, Ryoga went towards Yukimura and did something that surprised everyone, except for Ryoma.

"Hey, Seiichi," Ryoga said, pulling the Rikkai buchou in a hug and pat his back lightly, and then, let him go again.

"Ryoga, it's been a while," Yukimura said. "Tezuka," he said when he saw the Seigaku buchou. "Ryoma," he said, looking at the freshman. Ryoma just lowered his cap.

Then, a mock cough was heard from Sanada.

"Seiichi, I think you better introduce us before your boyfriend there misunderstood," Ryoga smirked.

"Genichirou, Yanagi, Marui, Niou, Yagyuu, this is my cousin," Yukimura said, pointing at Ryoga. "His name is Echizen Ryoga."

"Nani?!" everyone except Sanada cried. "Echizen? Your cousin?"

"So, is Echizen Ryoma your cousin as well?" Yanagi asked.

"Hai," Yukimura answered.

Sanada looked at Ryoma. "So, during our match during the Kantou Tournament, you already knew about Seiichi?"

"Yes," Ryoma replied.

"So, Seiichi, want to pair up with me in Doubles now?" Ryoga asked.

"Sure, why not?" Yukimura said.

"Are you sure you should play, Seiichi?" Sanada asked.

"Hai, don't worry about me," he said. He looked at Yagyuu. "Will you be the umpire?"

"Sure," Yagyuu replied.

**OISHI AND INUI**

"Inui," Oishi said. "I can't stand it anymore. I think we should confront them now."

"And risk telling Eiji you ditched him to meet me," Inui said.

"I don't care," Oishi said and this time he sounds pretty mad. "All I want to know is why he and Fuji kissed."

Inui readjust his spectacles on the bridge of his nose. "Alright, let's go."

So, Inui and Oishi went to where Fuji, Eiji and Momoshirou.

**FUJI, EIJI AND MOMO**

"Hey, let's go to the tennis court now, nya," Eiji said. Fuji and Momo nodded their head. They were about to stepped on the stairs when Momo said, "Hey, senpai-tachi, aren't those Oishi-senpai and Inui-senpai?"

Eiji and Fuji turned around and saw that Momo was right. Oishi and Inui were running towards them.

"Oishi, nya," Eiji said, very surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What about you?" Oishi asked. "Weren't you supposed to be in bed, sick?"

"And you're supposed to have a family emergency," Eiji countered.

Suddenly, both Oishi and Eiji stopped and looked at the ground. The others just looked at them.

3, 2, 1…

"Sumimasen," both Eiji and Oishi cried at the same time. Then, both of them said, "Eh?" in unison. After that, both of them laughed.

"Oishi, the truth is Fujiko asked me to meet him today," Eiji said.

"And Inui asked me to meet him," said Oishi.

"Fujiko wanted to follow Tezuka and o-chibi, nya," Eiji said.

"Inui wanted to do the same thing," said Oishi.

"Well, since we've cleared this mess, why don't we go to the courts, ne?" Momo asked.

"Sure," said Fuji.

"I can't to see what kind of data I'll get," Inui said.

"Wait; aren't we supposed to stop them?" Oishi asked.

"Mou, why do you want to stop them, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Because they might get hurt," Oishi said worriedly.

"I'm sure that won't happen," Fuji said.

Oishi sighed and followed the others up the stairs. Then, he looked beside him, at Eiji. "Eiji," he said.

"Nya?" said Eiji.

"Why did you and Fuji kiss a few minutes ago?" Oishi asked.

"Nani?!!!" said Eiji.

**TENNIS COURT**

Yagyuu said, "Seigaku, three games all."

"_**Nani?!!!"**_

The four teens were a bit startled when they heard the shriek. "Buchou, that sound like Eiji-senpai," Ryoma said.

"Aah," was Tezuka's only reply.

Right now, Tezuka and Ryoma are near the net. Ryoga and Seiichi went to them.

"Hey, did you hear that sound just now?" Seiichi asked.

"Yes," Ryoma said.

"Do you want to check it out?" asked Yukimura.

"No," answered Ryoga.

"Ano, are you continuing this match or not?" Yagyuu, the gentleman, asked.

"Yes," Ryoga answered.

Ryoma lowered his hat. "Mada mada dane." He went back to his position.

After looking at Yukimura and Ryoga, then at Ryoma and Tezuka, Yagyuu said, "Seigaku, Echizen, to serve."

**THE OTHER SEIGAKU REGULARS**

"Nani?! What are you talking about, Oishi, nya?" Eiji said, surprised and clueless.

"Just a few minutes ago," Oishi said, "Inui and I saw you and Fuji kissing each other."

There were a few minutes of silence before Eiji burst out, laughing.

"You got it all wrong," Eiji managed to say between laughter.

"Eh?" Oishi stared blankly at Eiji and then, at Fuji, confusedly.

"Fujiko was cleaning the dirt on my nose, nya," Eiji answered.

"Eh?" Oishi said, more confused.

Eiji went to Oishi and give him a reassurance kiss on the lips. "Oishi, you're the only one I love, nya."

"You too," Oishi replied.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light. It came from Fuji.

"Saa, I think this is a good thing for blackmail," he looked at Oishi and Eiji. "Don't you think so?"

"Fujiko…"

"Fuji…"

Fuji gave Oishi and Eiji his trademarked smile, but everyone knows what he's actually thinking…o.0

"Well, senpai-tachi," Momo said. "I really think we should go to the courts now."

"Shouldn't we call Kaidoh and Kawamura?" Inui asked.

"No!" everyone else yelled, except for Fuji.

So, Oishi, Eiji, Momo, Fuji, and Inui went to the courts. But, what surprise they had when they saw Ryoma, Ryoga and Tezuka are drinking Ponta with the Rikkaidai's team. The five Seigaku Regulars went to their captain and freshman.

"Tezuka!" Oishi cried, acknowledging their presence.

Upon hearing his name, Tezuka turned around. Ryoma, Ryoga and the Rikkai's did the same thing. Tezuka then noticed Fuji among the five Regulars. "Fuji," he said.

"Tezuka, what are you doing here? Inui said you're cheating on Fuji, with Echizen….and-and another older guy," Oishi said in one breath.

"What?" Tezuka said, looking at Inui.

"Sadaharu always do like to make assumptions," Rikkaidai's Yanagi, said.

"The same comment goes to you, Renji," Inui replied.

"But we saw it with our own eyes, nya," Eiji said. "Tezuka and ochibi," he added in. "And an older guy," he pointed at Ryoga.

Ryoga laughed. "Me?" he pointed at himself. "With chibisuke?" he pointed at Ryoma. Then, he laughed again.

"Kikumaru-san," Yukimura said. "I think there's a misunderstanding."

"What do you mean?" Oishi asked the Rikkaidai captain.

Yukimura pointed at Ryoga. "This is Ryoga, Echizen Ryoga."

"I am chibisuke's older brother," Ryoga said.

"Older brother?" Momo, Oishi and Eiji said, surprised. Inui, on the other hand, just scribbled in his notebook, and Fuji, Fuji is smiling as usual.

"Yukimura-san, how did you know Echizen?" Oishi asked, referring to Ryoga.

'It's easy," Yukimura said. "Ryoga is my cousin, and so is Ryoma."

Oishi's, Eiji's and Momo's jaw dropped open, Inui continued scribbling his notebook, and Fuji, again, smiling as usual.

"Care to tell me why you told me you were reading Macbeth in your room when I called a few hours ago, Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked. His eyes are open but he was still smiling.

"Aah," Tezuka was speechless.

"So, buchou did cheat on Fuji-senpai?" Momo whispered to Kikumaru.

"Nya, Tezuka, why did you do it to Fujiko?" Eiji asked their captain.

"It was-"

Ryoma cut in before Tezuka could finish. "It was just a misunderstanding," he said.

Now, every eye was on Ryoma. "Care to explain, Ryoma?" Fuji asked.

At first, Ryoma was a little bit surprised that Fuji called him by his first name but shook it off. After he recomposed himself, Ryoma pulled down his hat. "Mada mada dane."

"Ryoma," Fuji said again, this time his eyes are open.

Ryoma sighed. He looked at Tezuka. "Buchou?" he asked. Tezuka nodded his head. Ryoma turned back to Fuji. "Buchou asked me to help him choose a present."

Oishi, Eiji, Momo, and even Marui, Yanagi, Niou and Yagyuu fell anime style on the ground.

"P-Present hunting?" Momo stuttered out. "This whole misunderstanding is simply because buchou asked Echizen's help to choose a present."

"Aah," again a simple reply from Tezuka.

"Well, since the misunderstanding is cleared, why don't we drink?" Yukimura suggested. "We have cakes."

"But buchou…" Marui said, looking at his captain with tears in his eyes.

Yukimura looked at Marui with his angelic smile, but everyone knows there's another meaning behind the smile. Marui gulped. Then, he unwillingly said, "Yeah, why don't you join us."

"Sadaharu, I believe you made a new invention," Yanagi said to his old best friend.

"Yes, Renji," Inui said. "I have all the ingredients ready." And so, the two best friends sat down at another corner, with a can of Ponta in their hand, while they discussed about their new creation.

Meanwhile, Yukimura was talking to Ryoga and Oishi, Sanada just stood behind them, listening to their conversation. Eiji seem to have make a new friend, which is Marui. They were eating cakes happily while talking about their favorite cakes. Niou and Yagyuu were their own things, Momo and Ryoma are getting more drinks and Fuji and Tezuka are at another corner where they are alone.

"Fuji," Tezuka said as Fuji pulled him away from everyone else.

"Why did you lie?" Fuji asked.

"Because…"

Fuji raised his eyebrow. "Because?"

"Because I don't want you to know," Tezuka said. "That I haven't got you a present."

"Saa…isn't it easier to say it then leading it to this mess?" Fuji said.

"Aah," Tezuka said.

"So, have you bought me anything?" Fuji asked.

"No," Tezuka answered. Fuji frowned a little. "I didn't buy you anything because this present can't be bought."

Before Fuji could ask anything else, Tezuka pulled the tensai closer to him and kissed him. Then, Tezuka's tongue forced its way into Fuji's mouth. Fuji was caught by surprise. Then, when he had composed himself, he relaxed and enjoyed himself as Tezuka played with his tongue. The kiss lasted until both of them were out of breath.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji said.

"I hope you like my present," Tezuka said. He added in, "Syuusuke."

Fuji smiled and this time, he gave a peck on Tezuka's lips. "Let's drink with Yukimura and the others, ne?"

"Aah," replied Tezuka.

**MOMO AND RYOMA**

"Buchou and Fuji-senpai are sweet, ne, Echizen?" Momo said to Ryoma.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said.

"Echizen, you're so mean, so mean," Momo said.

There was a shot silence between them.

"Ne, Momo-senpai," Ryoma said.

Momo looked at Ryoma. "What is it, Echizen?"

"Call me, Ryoma," Ryoma answered.

Momo smiled. "Call me Takeshi-senpai," he told his kouhai.

Again, there was silence, the silence that only Ryoma and Momo could understand.

"Ne, Ryoma," Momo said. "Let's return to the others, shall we?"

"Hn," Ryoma answered.

While they were walking, Momo put his hand around Ryoma's shoulder. "Want to go out with me tomorrow?" he whispered to his kouhai.

"Sure," Ryoma said, "Takeshi-senpai." Although it was small but Momo noticed the smile on his kouhai's face.

* * *

**takari love: How was it? I know that this is the worst chapter among the three chapters...but I _SERIOUSLY_ was out of idea...and this is the only way I could think of... Gomenasai!!! bows at readers Oh yeah, please review..**


	4. Epilogue: Tezuka and Fuji Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**takari love: Okay, I know this chapter is not much. This chapter wasn't even in my plan but I thought I should put a Tezuka and Fuji moment.. But anyway, I hope you enjoy...

* * *

**

Epilogue: Tezuka and Fuji Moment 

Fuji could hear the doorbell rang. Then, he heard her sister yelled out, "Syuusuke, your date is here."

Yup, Fuji and Tezuka are going out on a date that night, a romantic dinner for their one year anniversary. Unfortunately for Fuji, he didn't know where it is because Tezuka insisted on planning it. Well, even if curiosity kills him, Fuji knows that he'll just have to wait for Tezuka to bring him there.

"Coming onee-san," Fuji said.

**BACK TO FUJI'S SISTER**

"Tezuka-kun, why don't you come in," Yumiko told the brunette.

"Arigato, Yumiko-san," Tezuka said, entering the house.

Yumiko, Fuji's sister, led Tezuka to the living room. Tezuka sat on the couch and Yumiko sat right in front of him.

"So, Tezuka-kun, tell me where you're taking my brother tonight?" Yumiko asked.

Tezuka blushed. Well even if it's just a tint, it's still considered as a blush, ne? "Uh, I- Somewhere special," Tezuka answered.

Yumiko laughed. "It's okay if you can't tell me," she said. "But please take care of my otouto, okay?"

"Hai, Yumiko-san," Tezuka said.

"Hello, Kunimitsu," Tezuka and Yumiko heard Fuji's voice greeted his lover.

"Hello," Tezuka replied. He looked at Fuji. Fuji was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt under a wide U-neck, blue-colored sweat shirt. He wore black pants to go with it.

Tezuka stood up and went beside Fuji.

"Well, shall we go now?" Fuji asked.

"Aah," said Tezuka. He looked at Yumiko. "We'll be going now, Yumiko-san."

"Hai," Yumiko said. "Sorry I didn't have the chance to offer you a drink, Tezuka-kun."

"Iie," Tezuka said. "It's fine."

"Well, we'll be going now, nee-san," Fuji told his sister as he and Tezuka, hand in hand, walked out of the house.

"Have fun now you two," Yumiko said.

* * *

"So, Kunimitsu, where are you taking me?" Fuji asked.

"A place," Tezuka answered simply.

Fuji didn't ask anymore questions. Instead, he just followed wherever Tezuka brought him. He realized that the road where Tezuka was taking him was really familiar. And indeed, he was right. The road they're using led to a shrine on the hill. He and the other Seigaku Regulars went to the shrine a few months ago for the Winter Festival.

"Kuni-chan, you're not thinking of taking me to the shrine, are you?" Fuji asked, his usual smile on his face.

"No," Tezuka answered.

"Then where are going?" asked Fuji again.

"Aah," Tezuka replied.

'Sometimes I forgot how hard it is to get an answer from Kunimitsu when he really wanted to hide it,' Fuji thought.

After Tezuka led Fuji up the hill, they went to the place where they could have a full view of the city.

"Kunimitsu," Fuji said softly. He was surprised to see that there was a table sat for two at the middle of the park. On the table, there were two candles, and beside the table was the big sakura tree. The petals of the sakura flowers were falling down as the breeze blew.

"You did all this?" Fuji asked.

"Aah," Tezuka said. He went to the table and pulled the chair so Fuji could sit.

"Thank you," Fuji said.

Tezuka nodded his head. Then, under the table, there was a picnic basket. The stoic captain took out the food from the basket.

Fuji smiled. "I can't believe you prepared all this."

"Kawamura helped," Tezuka replied. Fuji just smiled at his lover, but this time, a real smile and not a sadistic one.

As they were eating, Fuji started their conversation.

"Kunimitsu, today was a chaos, ne?" Fuji said.

"Aah," Tezuka said.

"But tonight was okay," Fuji said again.

"Aah."

'Hmm, I'm going to make you say more than 'Aah',' Fuji thought. "You know, Kunimitsu, something funny happened today."

"Aah," said Tezuka as he ate his mashed potato.

"I kissed Eiji today," Fuji said, smiling.

Hearing that, Tezuka 'accidentally' choked on his food. Fuji, with his trademark smile on his face, he handed over his water to Tezuka. Tezuka gratefully took the water from Fuji and drank it a bit.

"You did what, Syuusuke?" Tezuka asked.

"I kissed Eiji," Fuji answered calmly.

Tezuka twitched. "And why did you do that?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to," Fuji said. "And because Eiji was sad."

Tezuka twitched even more. Fuji could see that Tezuka is getting jealous. Fuji tried to restrain himself from laughing but he failed. A small chuckle escaped from Fuji's mouth.

"Syuusuke," Tezuka said.

"Gomen ne," Fuji said. "I was just joking," he added in slowly, "Kunimitsu."

Tezuka twitched. "Why'd you joke about something like that?"

"Well, when Oishi and Inui were following you and Ryoma, they saw me and Eiji following you. And they saw that I kissed Eiji, but actually I was just wiping the dirt on Eiji's nose," Fuji explained.

"You shouldn't joke about something like that next time," Tezuka said.

"Nande?" asked Fuji. "Worried?"

Before Fuji could register what happened, Tezuka stood up, went towards Fuji and smashed his lips at Fuji's. Then, Tezuka's tongue, once again, made its way into Fuji's mouth and played with it. After he regained composure, Fuji played along with Tezuka. After that, Fuji's hand went into Tezuka's shirt, but he stopped when Tezuka broke they're kiss.

"I think we should do 'that' somewhere else, Syuusuke," Tezuka said.

"Nande?" asked Fuji, pouting.

Tezuka twitched. 'Sometimes, Fuji asked the wrong questions.' "Because we're in public," Tezuka answered.

"Well, onee-san will be out tonight and my parents are at Hokkaido," said Fuji. "I'll be alone tonight."

"Aah," replied Tezuka.

Fuji put on his trademark smile. "Well, why don't we hurry with our food so that we could continue ne?"

"Hai, Syuusuke," Tezuka smiled, and Fuji smiled at Tezuka.

The lovers began to eat their dinner without interruption while looking at the stars shining above them and the city below them.

* * *

**owari**

**takari love: Well, how was it? If its bad, pls review me If its good, pls review me too...lol Ja ne**


End file.
